Weo
Weo is a character in The Grand Battle (Season 2). Profile Weapon: A scythe designed for excellent balance and strength by him. It has a more 'mechanized' function but he prefers not to activate this due to its instability and somewhat heavier nature. Biography: Weonaerith, or Weo, was born in the Rillian city of Temperis where he lived under the Tribexis family in the house Cortigari. His family had been longstandingly warriors, though he sought to free himself from the primitive ways of war by introducing a more precise set of sciences to the craft. Learning what he could from black market obtained scholarly texts, he eventually devised his own system by which to create tools for the benefit of warriors. When discovered, his creations were initially embraced by his closest family members and their friends. Combat performance was increased tenfold amongst those who employed his many tricks and gadgets, and this took the notice of some of the Cortigari house officials. When he demonstrated the potential of his war machines directly to the house, a large number of families were intensely disturbed. To be combining the higher talents of the machinists and scholars with the noble yet more savage discipline of war was seen by some as blasphemy, and an internal struggle erupted within the house Cortigari that consumed his entire remaining family and countless others in the bloodbath, fueled by his own machines. The house called him The Divider and its surviving members called on the rest of Temperis to throw him from the city bounds, as the death penalty was not employed for such a crime as his. Angered greatly by his deportation, he slowly built up his own shop in the wilderness, and created for himself a new weapon, though the shame of what he had done still haunted him. It wasn't a particularly special night that he was whisked away to battle- he simply headed to sleep, his scythe by his bedstand, and the next thing he knew he was off. Description: His species are black skinned humanoids whose bodies are comparable in physique to humans, but with sharply edged armor plates coming off of their shoulders and adorning their bodies. Weo is six foot tall, with a tight fitting, slightly ornate outfit, similarly colored. His eyes are, like all Rillians, solid purple with no pupils. An incredibly angular set of features dots his entire form, with gaunt, sunken cheeks and pointed, almost spear like shoulderplates. He carries his scythe almost naturally due to his practice as a warrior, and his muscular physique shows this well- however he is lean, more built as an acrobat than a tank. Abilities: He hacks you to death with a warscythe. That is his ability. In The Grand Battle (Season 2) Development WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLONES. Death Weo is shot in the back by Xadrez during Alpha Complex, however thanks to his previous use of a Confession Booth, his DNA has been added to the system and a batch of Weos are created. Weo|4 was killed shortly after decantation, impaled by one of Maxwell's freaky apendages. Another Weo clone was incinerated by a blast from a laser turret. While Kracht was responsible for the death of the final two clones, snapping the neck of one, and standing on the spine of another. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:GBS2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Standard Weapon Users Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image